1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical module and an optical hub system.
2. Related Background Art
Publication (U.S. Pat. No. 6,335,869) discloses a transceiver module. This optical module is inserted into a cage provided on a host board. A circuit board in the optical module is electrically and mechanically connected to a connector provided on the hostboard. The optical module has a cover for suppressing the radiation of electromagnetic waves.
Such a transceiver module is used in a cage by inserting the transceiver module thereinto and, however, the transceiver module can be inserted upside down thereinto. When the optical module is inserted upside down in the cage, a metal cover of the optical module may come into contact with a conductive pattern provided on the host board, thereby causing a short circuit in the host board.